Shane vs Lanzador de Tiros de Truco
by CriXarBetta
Summary: Un viejo amigo de la Banda de Shane quiere pasar un rato con ellos, asi que preparan una tarde divertida. Pero cuando este comienza a mostrar un interés particular en Trixie, Eli descubrirá en un nuevo sentimiento que no conocía...
1. Chapter 1

- Que hora es?

-Kord, aun faltan dos horas.- dijo Eli.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo esperar.- Ese dia la Banda de Shane recibiria una visita muy especial y de todos, obviamente,  
el mas emocionado era Kord.

-Pronto no ve la razon de estar tan ansioso, despues de todo, el no es tan legendario como el maravilloso rastreador que tienen en frente.

- Que acaso es una broma? Nadie es mas legendario que el, excepto la Maestra Invencible, por supuesto.- reclamo Trixie.

-Dejalo, Trix.- le susurro Eli.- Discutir con Pronto sobre eso es tiempo perdido.

-Ya lo se...- dijo bajando la cabeza.- Pero aun no puedo creer que vamos a verlo!- Trixie comenzaba a sonar ilusionada, y eso comenzo a poner incomodo a Eli.

-Pero lo vimos la ultima vez.

-Lo se, pero ahora sera distinto. No hay disparos, persecuciones o alguien a quien rescatar. Tengo mil preguntas por hacerle.

-Mejor espera sentada,- intervino Pronto.- tengo el presentimiento de que cierto troll no lo dejara en paz apenas cruce esa puerta.

- Es cierto!- grito Kord.

-De verdad, aun no puedo creer como lo convensiste de que viniera.

-Neh. De hecho, fue bastante sencillo...- presumio el Shane.- Queria salir un rato de la rutina y yo le sugeri que diera una vuelta por aqui.

Pasaron el rato conversando de todas las dudas que le harian a su visita, preparando bocadillos, y cuidando de que Pronto no se los comiera, acomodando el lugar, riendose de que Kord seguia pegado a la ventana esperando a que llegase y guardando sus lanzadoras. Finalmente...

- Ahi viene!- exclamo el troll.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora, por favor, no lo asusten... me refiero a ti, Kord.

- Como crees? Me comportare adecuadamente.- afirmo. Eli lo miro dudoso, se acerco a la puerta, la abrio y...- Mario Bravado!-  
grito Kord corriendo hacia el.

- Aaaahhhhh! Es decir, hola...

-No puede ser, al fin estas aqui, en nuestra guarida. Aun no puedo creerlo.- los demas se reian de la cara del lanzador de trucos, pero Eli se sentia algo avergonzado.

- Kord!

-Lo siento.

-Eh, disculpa Mario, el de verdad te admira.

-No lo culpo.- respondio con arrogancia.- Y dime Eli, han progresado tu y Stunks con los tiros de trucos?

-Sip.- dijo el joven, mientras su babosa punzante subia a su hombro.

-Aja, que tanto?- Mario se cruzo de brazos.

-Bueno, digamos que si te retara a un duelo de trucos, podria vencerte facilmete...

-Oh, vamos chicos, dejen los duelos, al menos por hoy, si?- suplico Trixie.

-Por favor Trix, sera divertido. Solo una ronda.. pidio Eli.

-Si, solo una ronda, eso bastara para que haga que este nin'o se trague sus palabras.

-Oooohhhh...- provoco Kord. (que carbonero, xd)

-No lo se...- dijo ella.

-Te prometo que solo sera un duelo.

-Pero dijimos que no lanzariamos babosas hoy, Eli...- Mario entendia la desepcion de la muchacha, pero realmente queria llevar a cabo dicho desafio, asi que decidio utilizar uno de sus viejos trucos que solia usar con las admiradoras de su show.

-No, esta bien, Eli. Ustedes tenian ya un trato y yo solo he atentado contra este. Entiendo perfectamente que esta hermosa dama quiera seguir el plan.- dijo tomando caballerosamente la mano de Trixie, quien lo miro confusa.- Hacer una demostracion de mis mas famosos lanzamientos no son excusa para quebrantar un acuerdo.

-Bueno...- dijo ella pensativa.- si solo es una pequen'a prueba, supongo que no habra problema si nos salimos un poco de lo planeado...- Eli estaba feliz de que accediera, pero no dejaba de sentir como si algo lo devorara por dentro. Por que Trixie habia dicho que si solo cuando Mario insistio? Por que no habia aceptado que hicieran el duelo cuando el se lo habia pedido? Y por que Mario no soltaba su mano?!

- Genial!- el grito de Kord saco a Eli de sus pensamientos.- Vamos afuera.

Salieron del lugar y ambos lanzdores desenfundaron sus armas. Eli fue el primero el lanzar. Stunks reboto en varias rocas,  
choco entre dos hongos y finalmente le dio a una estalagmita. Los demas aplaudieron.

-Nada mal... para un novato...- dijo Mario.

-Ooooohhhh...- a Kord enserio se le hacia divertido oir las frases desafiantes.

- Crees poder hacerlo mejor?

- Creer? Lo se.- respondio, mientras cargaba su babosa. Hizo un rapido escaneo visual del lugar y sonrio cuando hallo su objetivo. Una vez que apunto y disparo, su babosa punzante hizo un recorrido similar a la de Eli, pero no derribo una, si no cinco estalagmitas, las cuales calleron al rededor de su oponente.

- Wow!- dijo el aficionado troll.

-Creo que eso me convierte en el ganador.- dijo guardando su arma. Eli salio de su "prision" a como pudo, y se acerco a Mario.

-Creo que si.

- Ese lanzamiento fue impresionante!- exclamo Trixie.

-Gracias. Pero puede aprenderse facilmente, solo hace falta mucha practica. Quieres aprenderlo?- la peliroja asintio emocionada, pero Eli sentia de nuevo aquella sensacion adento suyo.

-No, mejor lo vemos otro dia. Recuerda que acordamos que seria solo un duelo. Tu misma dijiste que no querias lanzar babosas hoy.

-Si, ya lo se, pero cambie de opinion...-dijo sonriendole a Bravado.

-Vamos Eli. Somos buenos en esto, aprenderemos rapido...- rogo Kord.

-De acuerdo...- si se negaba, quedaria como un completo villano antes sus amigos, asi que no le quedo de otra.

-Muy bien.- dijo Mario.- Recuerden que primero debe enfocarse en un objetivo final. Luego se debe calcular la trayectoria para llegar a este. Ahora, necesito un voluntario para hacer una demostracion.

-Oh, oh, oh. Yo, yo, yo puedo...- dijo Kord, levantando su mano insistentemente.

- Alguien?

-Yo, yo, yo, por favor, yo...- continuo.

- Que tal tu?- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Trixie.

- Yo?

- Que?- reclamo el troll.

-Si, ven aqui...- tomo su mano y la hizo sostener su lanzadora. Eli no les quito los ojos de encima, en especial cuando se coloco detras de ella y la rodeo con ambos brazos para lanzar la babosa.

-Ehm, es eso necesario?- interrumpio.

-Si, trato de explicar mejor como debe sostenerse la pistola.- Mario apunto a las hojas de una planta cercana y ambos dispararon. Todas y cada una de estas cayeron, dejandolos a todos aun mas sorprendidos.

- Eso fue impresionante!- Eli oyo a Trixie decir esto.

-Si, fue algo genial, pero no tanto como el truco que Stunks y yo hemos aestado practicando.- la bobosa lo miro confundida,  
ellos no habia practicado nada.

-Bueno,- dijo Mario.- creo que este es un buen momento para mostrarlo.

El Shane cargo su babosa y busco cualquier cosa para dispararle.

-Por favor, Stunks, ayudame con esto...- dijo en voz baja. Hayo un hongo pequen'o y penso que con un par de rebotes y la presion adecuada podria partirlo, pero entes de que disparara, Mario noto lo que pretendia.

-Eh, si fuera tu, no le dispararia a ese hongo...

-Tranquilo, puedo hacerlo.- disparo al hongo y, aunque los rebotes salieron bien, el hongo resulto ser bastante resistente como para partirse, de manera que en lugar de eso, hizo rebotar a la babosa sobre si y esta volvio con Eli, haciendolo caer.

- Eli!- Trixie se acerco y se agacho para verle. El estaba algo aturdido por el golpe, lo que provoco carcajadas entre los espectadores.

-Te dije que no le dieras a ese.- regan'o Mario.- Es un hongo joven, aun tiene materiales que lo hacen resistente.

- Estas bien?- pregunto la chica entre risas, mientras que lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Si, estoy bien.

-Pronto sugiere que ya que los disparos acabaron en desastre, nos tomemos un descanso, y tal vez... comamos algo.

-Nunca crei decir esto, pero Pronto tiene razon.- dijo Trixie.- Kord, me ayudas con las bebidas?- pidio al troll para alejarlo un rato de Mario, ya que este comenzaba a lucir incomodo por su insistente mirada sobre el.

-Bien...

Todos entraron, pero Eli se quedo afuera, frustrado. Ese sentimiento solo hacia que actuara como un torpe y no podia controlarlo. Y lo que era peor aun, no sabia que era. Por que sen sentia tan extran'o cada vez que Trixie estaba tan cerca de Mario?  
============================================================================================================================ NUEVO FIC! A peticion de michel123. Este es para ti, espero que hayas quedado complacida. La segunda parte viene en unos dias. :)

Nota para AF Darkness: Para publicar un fic primero debes subir el archivo con la historia.  
Le haces clic en "Publish", este menu te tira varias opciones hacia abajo. Elije "Doc Manager". Sube el documento y esa es la primera parte.

Luego le heces click, en el mismo menu de "Publish", donde dice "New Story". Alli eliges la categoria (es decir, eliges el genero, en este caso, cartoons, y el nombre de la serie, SlugTera) Una vez eso seleccionado, le haces click en continue y ya ahi le pones los detalles. Espero te sirva. Si tienes alguna otra duda, me la haces saber. Espero leer tus fics pronto.

Ojala que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Yo estoy super feliz de poder estar aca escribiendo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son muy dulces, voy a llorar, xd. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eli salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Mario acercarsele.

- Te sientes bien?

-Seh...- dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Y que tal tu orgullo?- no hubo respuesta. Su nivel de orgullo estaba ya tan bajo que llegaria facilmente a las cavernas profundas. El lanzador de trucos noto lo decaido que estaba.- Dime, para que hiciste eso?

-No lo se. Crei que con eso se iria.

- Que se iria? La chica? Por que si esa era tu meta, lo lograste.- No ayudaba.

-No Trixie, ese sentimiento.

- De que hablas?

-No lo se. Ya no se que pasa conmigo. Cada vez que te le acercas, siento... siento... no se ni como decirlo.

-Dilo como se te ocurra.- Eli penso un momento y busco la mejor explicacion que se le ocurrio.

-Siento como si me hubiera tragado una babosa Crystalo y esta estuviera perforando mi estomago.- Mario se rio de esto.

-Jaja, bueno Eli, dejame decirte que creo que se como se llama eso.

- Ah si?

-Si.

- Y... como se llama?

-Eso que tienes son celos.

- Que? No, no es posible.- reclamo el joven.- Por que estaria celoso de Trixie?

-No ESTAS celoso de ella, ERES celoso de ella. Y si la hipotesis que me planteo es correcta, eso se debe a que de verdad la quieres.

-Claro que la quiero, es mi amiga.

-No, tu la quieres por que te gusta. Estas enamorado de ella y temes perderla con otro sujeto- Eli se quedo aun mas confuso de lo que estaba.

- Enamorado de Trixie?- repitio.

-Si.- Mario puso una mano sobre su hombro- Y por tu estado, no creo que pueds ocultarlo mucho mas.

- Y que se supone que debo hacer?

-Debes ir por ella. Dale a conocer que la quieres mas que como una compan'era de equipo. Yo te ayudare.- Eli sonrio. Justo entonces, llegaron los demas. (se que no mencione que Pronto se fue con ellos, pero tomando en cuenta que iban a la cocina,  
creo que se sacaba por logina.)

- Listo, chcos!- entro diciendo Trixie. Eli Mario los siguieron y se sentaron a comer. Mario arreglo que Eli quedara junto a su recien confesado interes romantico, con la excusa de pasar tiempo con su mas grande fanatico.

No se habian mencionado ni una palabra el uno al otro, asi que la visita tuvo que intervenir.

-Oigan, alguno de ustedes podria pasarme la sal?- Eli fue el primero en tomarla. Luego sintio una mano que sujetaba la suya. Los dos se volvieron a verse entre si y rieron ligeramente. Eli le paso el dichoso contenedor a Mario, quien sonrio por el progreso, pero una vez que paso el incidente, de nuevo al silencio incomodo. Asi que tuvo que votar por una medida un poco mas drastica...  
============================================================================================================================ Listo! Ya tengo la idea de la tercera parte, pero quiero escribirla como tercer capitulo para dejarlos con el suspenso, BUAJAJA!

Y para Anita Believer: Yo no calculaba la edad de Mario. Crei que tenia al rededor de veinte. Se me ocurrio usarlo a el para darle celos a Eli por que, si ves bien el capitulo de Mario Bravado, ves que Trixie le hace "ojitos" cuando le dice que tiene una linda chaqueta. Pero ahora que me lo dices, pues, ya veo medio raro mi fic. Pero gracias por hacermelo saber.  
No puedo hacerle nada al fic pues por que ya esta la historia, pero lo tendre anotado para no cometer un futuro error :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Terminaron de comer y decidieron regresar afuera. Mario, desde luego, iba seguido por Kord, ideando su siguiente plan para unir a la pareja de jovenes adolscentes. Se sentaron un rato en el suelo, sin dejar de hacer preguntas a su visita sobre lanzamientos, experiencias y trucos, a las cuales contesto sin dudar.

- Y es cierto que si disparas una babosa gelatinosa, seguida de una destello, sus rayos parecen quedar atrapados en los disparos de la primera?

-Jaja, si, pero debes hacerlo con mucha presicion, si no el efecto se convertira en un desastre.

- Y hacias cuando tu punteria fallaba en pleno programa?

- Fallar? Ja, lo siento, solia olvidar el significado de es palabra cuando estaba en vivo.- Eli rodo los ojos. Aunque no siguiera con su programa, continuaba siendo un presumido.

- Intentaste alguna vez conbinar un tiro de truco con otro lanzador?- pregunto Trixie. Mario no contesto de inmediato.

-No, ahora que lo dices no...

-Pues, Pronto le consede el privilegio de ser el primero con quien combine lanzamientos para probar el interesante metodo.

-Si seria interesante probarlo aqui, pero de elegir a un lanzador, me gustaria que fuera Eli quien me ayudara.- dijo poniendose de pie.

-No, es mejor que lo haga Pronto, despues de todo, fue de el la idea.

-Tiene mucha razon...- siguio el topoide.

-Vamos Eli, tu eres el mejor aqui. Sera divertido.- instistio Kord.

-Si, pero creo que ya vimos que no soy el mas idoneo en tiros de trucos. Aun me falta practica.- admitio avergonzado.

-Por favor, Eli,- rogo Trixie- eres demasiado modesto. Lo haras bien.- Eli no pudo rechazar esos ojitos suplicantes.

-De acuerdo.- Todos hicieron espacio a los lanzadores. Eli se coloco en un extremo del lugar y Mario del otro. Eligieron un objetivo en comun para derribar y apuntaron, pero Bravado tenia otra idea en la cabeza. Dispararon sus babosas, pero mientras que Stunks iba en la direccion acordada, la otra babosa fue mas alto, choco contra un hongo y golpeo a la babosa punzante de Eli, cambiando por completo su rumbo.

- Cuidado!- grito Kord. Todos corrieron en distintas posiciones. Mario se oculto tras una roca, Kord se lanzo al suelo, pero lo que no se fijo fue que cayo justo sobre el pobre Pronto.

Trixie solo las esquivaba. No encontraba donde cubrirse. Pensaba que todo habia acabado ya, pero en cuanto bajo la guardia,  
Stunks iba directo hacia ella. No se dio cuenta hasta que la vio justo en frente suyo. Lo que paso luego sucedio tan deprisa que solo sintio cuando alguien jalo su mun'eca. Un par de brazos la cubrieron del impacto. Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza,  
mientras que se aferraba a quien la habia salvado.

Ya que las babosas regresaron a la normalidad, todos salieron de su escondite. Mario se asomo para asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro.

-Bien, creo que ya paso, chicos.

-Al fin.- dijo Kord.

- Hola? Alguien puede quitar este enorme troll de encima de Pronto?

-Lo siento.- se disculpo mientras se ponia de pie. El topoide quedo como si el Expreso Metro Babosa lo hubiese utilizado como via de tren. Trixie sintio el rostro de su heroe acercarse a su oido.

- Estas bien, Trix?- bajo la cara, pero levanto sus ojos. Sonrio por dentro cuando vio a Eli, mirandola con preocupacion.

-Si, estoy bien.- se paro de puntillas, sujetandose de sus hombros, y le dio un beso en la frente.- Gracias, Eli.- Mario vio todo lo ocurrido. No pudo evitar reirse cuando vio a Eli quedarse ahi, quieto cual estatua.

-Eli, la sen'orita acaba de decirte algo, no vas a contestar?

- Que...? Yo, ah... si.- tomo su mano derecha y la beso.- No hay de que, Trixie.- Un rubor comenzo a dibujarse en la mejilla de la chica. Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, creo que ya es hora de irme.- dijo Mario.

-Aahhh...- Kord estaba triste.

-Pero cuando vuelva, les ensen'are unos tiros que he estado practicando.

-Si es que Eli no reclama.- contesto el troll.

-No creo que le importe.- dijo volteando hacia el. Kord entendio.

-Ya veo...- se acerco a Eli.- Amigo, Mario dice que ya se va.- Trixie habia entrado ya, pero Eli seguia distarido.- Eli?

-Si, eso... es super, Kord.- el troll nego con la cabeza sonriendo y llevo la visita a la puerta.

-Pronto esta bastante confundido ahora... y adolorido.- dijo Pronto siguiendoles. Mario monto su Meca y partio rapido, pues comenzaba a hacerse de noche.

Eli se quedo afuera un rato mas. Jamas penso que todo aquello sucederia en un solo dia. Escucho unos pasos detra suyo.  
Trixie se acerco a el.

- Puedo sentarme?

-Claro.- ella se sento cerca de el.

-Hoy fue divertido.

-Si, es creo.

-Hiciste un gran lanzamiento con Stunks.

-Gracias, pero aun no entiendo por que fallo.- Eli jamas supo el plan de Mario.

-Al menos, nadie salio lastimado.

-Tuvimos suerte, pero tu casi sales lastimada.

-Lo bueno es que estabas ahi.- dijo ella, empujandolo suavemente. Eli sonrio bastante timido.-Oye, necesito que me contestes una cosa...

- Que es?

- Por que estabas celoso de Mario?- Eli empalidecio.

-Yo... yo no estaba celoso. Por que dices eso?

-Bueno, eras muy evidente... y Mario me lo dijo.- Eli desvio la mirada.

-No lo se. Me molestaba que estuviera tan cerca tuyo.- susurro. Trixie sonrio.

-Eli, no tienes por que molestarte. Mario es divertido, pero prefiero estar contigo.- Trixie se freno cuando se dio cuenta de lo acababa de admitir.

- Ah, si?

-Si.- Eli sonrio y se acerco mas a ella.

- Por que?

-Mmm... bueno, eres un gran lider. Sabes escuchar a la gente. Y se que puedo contar contigo.

-Bueno, para ser sincero, a mi tambien me gusta estar contigo.- dijo incliandose, con la mirada fija en sus ojos.- Eres muy linda... ehm, con las babosas, claro. No es que piense que eres linda... no, es decir, no pienso que eres linda, pienso que eres preciosa...- Eli comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, y sus palabras lo comenzaban a delatar.- Pero no es que yo piense eso todo el tiempo... me refiro a que eres bonita, pero, bueno, eso es algo obvio y...

Trixie comenzaba a reirse. Eli podia ser muy tierno, pero a veces era dificil entenderle. Acerco su mano al de el. Con el toque, Eli dejo de hablar y volteo hacia su mano, luego miro hacia su compan'era. Ella le sonreia mientras se acercaba y se recostaba sobre su hombro. Eli sonrio.

Unos segundos despues, Trixie volteo hacia el. En cuanto sintio que se movia, Eli la miro. Ella se acerco un poco mas y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Eli cerro los ojos y le regreso el beso. En cuanto se separaron, se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Creo que deberiamos entrar ya.- sugirio Eli.- Se esta haciendo muy tarde.

-No,- dijo Trixie recostandose a el de nuevo.- prefiero quedarme aqui un rato mas. Eli asintio y se aferro a su mano.  
============================================================================================================================ Tan, Tan. Jeje, perdon por dejarlos en suspenso, es que me parecio divertido, pero de todas formas, ya aqui termina. Espero les haya gustado, e igual, si quieren solicitar algo, me lo piden en los reviews, por PM o por FaceBook. Mi pagina tiene ya mi nombre de aca, asi que ahora me buscan como "Madeline CriXar Hatter".

Y si, yo se que mis historias suelen ser increiblemente predecibles, pero que esperan si creci viendo las peliculas de las princesas Disney? Culpenlas a ellas!


End file.
